


Creep

by Tristana702



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Song Fic Johnlock sur la musique "Creep" de Radiohead parce que mon prof de chant me l'a mise en tête et que je n'arrivais pas à la faire sortir de là! XDPas vraiment de résumé, juste un aperçu de se que pense Sherlock et John l'un de l'autre, mais venez voir quand même !





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! Alors je ne suis pas nouvelle dans le monde des fictions mais c'est la première fois que je poste sur AO3, j'étais exclusivement sur fanfiction avant, et plusieurs personnes m'ont conseillé de venir ici alors… Me voici! J'espère que cette song-fic Johnlock vous plaira!  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> En : Paroles de la musique et après je vous laisse deviner qui est « italique » et « normal ». (Énigme très facile ! Même Anderson pourrait trouver !)  
> Ps : les personnages vont peut-être vous paraitre OOC… désolée mais c’est difficile d’être dans la tête de Sherlock…  
> Pps : Bonne rentrée à tous!

**Creep**

 

 

**_When you were here before,_ **  
**_Couldn’t look you in the eye,_ **  
**_Your just like an angel,_ **  
**_Your skin makes me cry._ **

 

_Depuis ce jour où j’ai cru te perdre sur le bord de cette piscine. Tout à changé. Je te regarde, je t’observe, je t’analyse et je déduis. Mais plus je le fais et moins je comprends. Un mot tourne sans cesse « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Je sais que je suis un génie, plus intelligent que tout le monde sur cette Terre mais je sais également que je peux être horrible avec toi, je te donne des ordres, je laisse trainer mes affaires, je ne vais pas acheter le lait… Et pourtant malgré mes défauts, tu restes. Dans l’appartement et dans ma vie. Et je ne comprends pas, il n’y  a aucune logique dans ton comportement. Et tu le sais. Pourtant tu restes. Tu me protèges. Comme le ferait un Ange Gardien. Tu es mon Ange Gardien. Mon Soldat. Mon palais mental autrefois si bien rangé et classé est maintenant rempli d’image de toi. D’informations sur toi. Comment tu aimes prendre ton thé, ton visage le matin au réveil, ou quand tu es sur une scène de crime et que je déduis, la manière dont ton corps se tend quand Anderson fait une remarque. Tu es partout. Il y a même des sentiments… La peur de te perdre. La douleur que je ressens quand je vois l’éclat dans tes yeux après que je t’ai repoussé, la joie quand je me réveille le matin et que la première chose que je vois c’est toi, l’amour que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, le désir qui embrase mes veines quand je peux toucher ta peau, quand je la caresse. Quand tu es gémissant contre moi, quand tu me supplies… Ces sentiments me donnent parfois envie de hurler, de crier, de partir. Ils me font peur. Parfois ces émotions sont si fortes que j’ai envie de pleurer. De te montrer, non, de te prouver une fois de plus que je suis bien un être humain._

  
_**You float like a feather,** _  
_**In a beautiful world,** _  
_**I wish I was special,** _  
_**You’re so fucking special.** _

 

Quand je te vois, tu me sembles irréel, comme sortis d’un livre. Tu marches toujours à grande vitesse, ton manteau flottant derrière toi, nous donnant l’impression que c’est toi qui flotte. Tu as toujours aimé les effets dramatiques, c’est ce qui te rend toi. Tu ne t’intéresses pas à la politique ou au fait que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil et non l’inverse. Pour toi ce n’est pas important, que des détails inutiles qui ne méritent pas de rester dans ton disque dur. Mais quand à partir d’un minuscule détail tu résous un mystère que même Scotland Yard n’arrive pas comprendre (pas que ce sois très difficile avec Anderson pour médecin légiste). Tout devient magnifique. Tu rends mon monde magnifique sans même t’en rendre compte. Tu m’as sauvé Sherlock. En décidant de me prendre pour colocataire, en m’entrainant avec toi dans tes aventures, en revenant après ton « suicide ». Toi qui ne comprend pas les autres et les sentiments, tu as réussi là où quelqu’un diplômé pour cela avait échoué.   
A certain moment je voudrais être comme toi. Avoir la même intelligence. Juste pour que tu sois fier de moi. Tu es incroyable. Vraiment incroyable. Je voulais être spécial pour toi, je voulais que tu me remarques. Et ce jour là, sur le bord de cette piscine, avec les bombes autour de mon corps. J’ai compris que j’étais déjà spécial, pour toi. Je n’avais pas besoin de l’intelligence de Jim Moriarty. Je devais juste être moi-même, juste être le Docteur John Watson. Ton colocataire, ton ami, et ton amant.

 

**_But I’m a creep_ **  
**_I’m a weirdo_ **

 

_J’ai toujours été étrange. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne. Du moins, étrange pour les autres, pour les gens « normaux » pour moi c’était eux qui été étrange, bizarre, lent… Terriblement lent… Je pensais la même chose de toi d’ailleurs. Je pensais que comme tous les autres tu étais banal, prévisible. Deuxième erreur que j’ai faîte en te déduisant. Tu es tout sauf prévisible.  J’ai vu tout ce que tu pouvais m’apporter, tout ce que tu pouvais me montrer, me faire découvrir._  
_On m’appelle toujours le « taré » ou le « fou ». Je me dis moi-même « Sociopathe de Haut Niveau » mais pas toi. Jamais. Quand on dit « Taré », tu dis « Génie ». Quand on dit « fou », tu réponds « Brillant ». Quand je dis « Sociopathe », tu hausses les épaules en souriant puis tu viens me chuchoter à l’oreille, ton souffle chaud contre ma peau, «  Mon Sociopathe »._  
_Tu es le seul à voir à travers moi. A voir ce que je cache. Ce que je ne comprends pas._

  
_**What the hell am I doing here ?** _  
_**I don’t belong here.** _

 

Je me retrouve à te regarder. Te regarder te battre. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Et je ne peux pas t’aider. J’ai l’impression d’être inutile. Et tu sais à quel point j’ai horreur de ça. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis engagé dans l’armée. Mais ça tu l’avais déjà déduis. Tu es plongé dans ton Palais Mental et rien ne pourra t’en faire sortir. Sauf la solution. Ou Mycroft (et encore… Pas sûr…). Je n’appartiens pas à ton Palais. Je sais que je dois y avoir une petite place. Tu me le montres lorsque tu prépares mon thé ou mon café (sauf quand tu décides de me droguer à mon insu), ou quand tu te rappelles de mon anniversaire (même si me rappeler le nombre d’année que l’on a d’écart n’est pas forcément génial). Mais parfois je me demande ce que je fais dans ta vie. Je n’appartiens pas à ton monde, à ton intelligence. Moriarty se rapproche plus de toi (le côté psychopathe en plus pour lui, bien sûr). Je vois mais je n’observe pas. C’est ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter. Et je sais que c’est la vérité. Je pense que personne ne peut voir comme toi tu vois. Tu vois le monde d’une façon qui m’échappe totalement. Mais est-ce important ? Que je ne sache pas tout ? Que je n’appartienne pas entièrement à ton monde ? Pour moi non, mais si un jour tu te rendais compte à quel point je suis banal à côté de toi ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais y survivre.

  
**_I don’t care if it hurts._ **  
**_I wanna have control_ **  
**_I want a perfect body_ **  
**_I want a perfect soul._ **

 

_Pour toi je serais prêt à faire n’importe quoi : à me jeter du haut d’un immeuble même en sachant que je n’ai pas de solution (j’étais prêt à le faire), à me jeter devant toi pour te protéger d’une explosion ou d’une balle. De me battre côte à côte avec toi, même si le combat et perdu d’avance. Parce que je suis prêt à supporter n’importe quelle douleur physique. N’importe quelle torture. Du moment que tu restes en vie. Que je ne suis pas sans toi. Comme avant. Parce qu’à la seconde où tu pars. Je meurs. Tu es ma nouvelle drogue. Encore plus mortelle et plus pure que celle que je prenais avant. C’est pour ça que je n’aimais pas les sentiments. Je pensais que cette peur me rendrait faible, humains, normal. Que je ne pourrais plus déduire et faire mon travail correctement si je me laissais aimer, si je me laissais t’aimer. Si je laissais les émotions me gouverner, me submerger, faire partie de moi, de me faire perdre le control. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi tord de ma vie. Je n’ai jamais mieux déduis que lorsque la vie de quelqu’un que j’aime est en danger. Sauf une fois. Oui, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Notre faiblesse. Mais c’est également notre force. Je m’améliore. Je m’adapte. Je fais en sorte que tu sois fier de moi. Que les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne soient que des compliments et pas des reproches. Je fais mon possible pour toi. Pour être avec toi. Avoir une âme digne de la tienne. Je veux être parfait pour toi. Pour nous._

 

**_I want you to notice,_ **  
**_When I’m not around,_ **  
**_You’re so fucking special._ **

 

Je sais qui tu es. Que tu fonctionnes de cette manière. Mais parfois ça me blesse. Que tu ne vois que je ne suis pas là. Je veux juste que tu remarques ma présence. J’ai peur d’être remplacer par William (ou plutôt que William ne reprenne la place que je lui ais pris.). Oui, il ne peut pas t’aider lors d’un combat, lorsqu’il faut se servir d’une arme à feu. Mais il t’aide à réfléchir, comme je le fais. J’ai besoin de savoir que je compte pour toi. Qu’un ballon ne pourra pas me remplacer. Que je t’aide, au moins un peu. Tu sais tout de moi, et je peine à te comprendre à certains moments. Je t’aime et je sais que tu m’aimes également. Tu me le prouves mais que ce passera-t-il si tu finis par te lasser ? Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j’ai besoin de toi. Quoi qu’il arrive, même le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi. Je serais là. Cette fois-ci se sera moi l’ombre qui te protégera de tout. Tu es tellement spécial pour moi.

 

**_But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo,_ **  
**_What the hell am I doing here ?_ **  
**_I don’t belong here._ **

 

_Tu es avec moi, comme toujours. Tu es près de moi. Tu te tiens à mes côtés. J’ai fait une erreur. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Et pourtant tu ne m’en veux pas. Tu gardes ton regard fixé sur l’assassin. Il a une arme dans la main. Ton arme. Celle que tu lui as laissée quand il me retenait. Tu aurais pu partir. Tu aurais pu fuir. Mais tu es là. Je peux voir ton esprit stratège et militaire chercher une solution. Et puis je vois l’éclat de tes yeux. Tu as trouvé. Et je peux sentir que je ne vais pas aimer. Je ne l’ai pas déduis, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Une question me vient à l’esprit. Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? A poursuivre des criminels, sans renfort, avec juste toi. Tu pourrais être blessé, torturé, tué. A cause de moi. Je suis perdu. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ce genre d’émotion. Si violente. Si destructrice. J’ai peur. Je n’ai rien à faire ici. On ne devrait pas être ici. On devrait être dans notre salon, à boire une tasse de thé. A supporter Mycroft ou Mrs. Hudson. Tu devrais être en train de t’habiller pour rejoindre la clinique. Pas dans ce sombre entrepôt à côté du port. Je me mets à espérer que Mycroft nous ait suivis. Qu’il sache que l’on est là. Que tu es en danger. Mon esprit s’emballe. Je sais que ce que je pense est incohérent. Et ne me correspond pas. Mon monologue interne n’a pas duré plus que quelques secondes. Mais un regard vers toi me fait comprendre que **tu** as compris ce qui c’est passé dans ma tête. J’ignore comment tu réussi à faire cela. A comprendre ce que je pense. Tu me fais un léger sourire et déclare de ta voix calme : « Il n’y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être actuellement. ». Je remarque que le meurtrier à arrêté son discours et te regarde à présent fixement. La main serrée sur la crosse du Browning. Je prends une brève inspiration et tu te jettes sur lui. Le coup de feu résonne dans la pièce vide…_

 

_**He’s running out again,** _  
_**He’s running out…** _

 

Tu as peur. Une nouvelle fois. Tu t’enfuis. Oui j’ai été blessé. Oui la balle aurait pu me tuer. Mais elle ne l’a pas faite ! Alors arrête ! J’ai voulu être présent, c’était mon choix de devenir ton colocataire, mon choix de te suivre dans tes courses poursuites sans fin à travers Londres. Mon choix de vivre avec le danger et l’adrénaline. J’en ai besoin pour me sentir en vie. Mais j’ai également besoin de toi pour être en vie. Reviens ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu ne peux pas me fuir. Je le sais. J’ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. C’est nous ou rien. Nous ou la mort. J’ai vécu ton absence une fois. Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à une deuxième fois. Alors ne fuis pas. Ne me fuis pas. Reviens… Pour moi…

 

**_He run, run, run, run…_ **  
**_Run…_ **

 

_Je voudrais te fuir. Mais rien n’y fait. La Terre ne tourne pas autour du Soleil. Elle tourne autour de toi… Voilà pourquoi que je ne voulais pas ressentir d’émotions… Elles me rendent mièvre… Un cauchemar ! Tu ne me laisses pas partir. Tu m’empêches de fuir. Et pourtant, tu serais plus en sécurité sans moi. Non ? Tu as rencontré Marie, tu étais un médecin présent à n’importe quelle heure. A part ton horrible moustache, tu avais réussi à refaire ta vie. Alors pourquoi suis-je venu mettre la pagaille dedans ? Parce que mon Monde tourne autour de toi, j’ai besoins de toi. Je ne peux plus exister sans toi. Plus jamais. Alors retiens-moi à chaque fois que je me mettrais à douter. Retiens-moi. J’ai besoin de ton regard, de ta voix, de ta peau, de toi. Je n’existe plus sans toi. Empêche-moi de partir loin de toi. Cours pour me rattraper._

 

_**Whatever makes you happy,** _  
_**Whatever you want.** _  
_**You’re so fucking special** _

 

**On ferait n’importe quoi l’un pour l’autre. Tout pour rendre l’autre heureux. Pour continuer à vivre ensemble au 221B Baker Street, pour résoudre des mystères. Les mystères, les courses poursuites. Ce ne seraient pas intéressant de vivre toute ces aventures si l’on était seul. Nos blogs n’auraient aucune visite si nous n’étions pas ensembles pour vivre ces mystères. John et Sherlock ; Sherlock et John. Pas de « ou ». Juste un « nous ». Un mot qui change tout. Qui à changé notre vie. Nous sommes tous les deux spéciaux. Peut-être banal aux yeux de l’extérieur. Mais nous, nous savons la vérité. Il n’y a rien de banal dans la vie du Détective Consultant Sherlock Holmes et dans celle de son meilleur ami le Docteur John H. Watson.**

  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Il n'y a donc pas de suite, il s'agit d'un One Shot. Mais laissez moi des kudos et/ou des commentaires que je sache si vous avez aimé et si je dois faire des modifications, j'accepte bien entendu les critiques qui peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer! Bisous <3


End file.
